The Neck Breaker!
by SevenSi
Summary: Just word prompts for a community, single words that describe the interaction between HUNK and the Bella sisters. M for bad language and violence.


Resident Evil 4: Mercenaries  
Theme: Delta  
HUNK x Bella sisters (fun chain-saw wielding Ganado chicks)  
Rating: R for gore, violence and bad language.  
Not shippy, but certainly fun.

* * *

**#01 - Air **

The ambiance thickened as HUNK shot a few more Ganados to get them out of the way, alerting the bella sisters which accompanied the sound of grinding chainsaws.

**#02 - Apples **

These women were certainly not the women of Eve, the kind that tempts a man to his doom, but the sort that wants to eliminate all men without using a fruit for temptation.

**#03 - Beginning **

In the beginning, there was just his full health, all his ammo, three grenades and his TMP, whereas towards the end, he had major points racked up that included killing the Bella sisters annihilation.

**#04 - Bugs **

Women usually flocked to him, and if there was one thing he hated about them, it was the fact that some liked to cling on to his ass, which certainly puts the sisters chugging their chainsaws the top of that list.

**#05 - Coffee **

He definitely wanted a hot cup of coffee about now, but first things first; kill the bandaged-faced cunts before they make sure that he wouldn't have any more in the future.

**#06 – Dark**

It wasn't bright inside the beaten down shack, and HUNK was sure that he could hear the steady low hum of heavy machinery.

**#07 - Despair **

On the verge of hopelessness, HUNK knew there was not enough time left, and desperately he checked his map quickly to find that there was indeed one more timer – just so he could go one more round with another pair of Bella goodness.

**#08 - Doors **

HUNK kicked the door in, wanting desperately to get to the golden blue timer that gave him more time to kill; but the Bella sisters were on opposite sides, preventing him from getting at it.

**#09 - Drink **

_Fuck this shit, _he murmured underneath his gas mask, because really – a man could only take so much running and killing, yet the need to twist a couple of nasty female necks was making him thirsty for revenge.

**#10 - Duty **

It was his duty as part of the good guy team, to kill all the Ganados within a certain time limit, and to get the six Ganado sisters all in a row.

**#11 - Earth **

Was he_ really _on concrete soil – he asked himself while he lay there for a moment after getting hit by several Ganados, and just when he could urge himself to get up; the sounds of chainsaws were getting closer that he wished the fuck he was on a tropical island with girls who wanted to love him instead of wanting to kill him.

**#12 – End**

_Oh hell yeah,_ he grinned maliciously, despite the fact that no one could see his face; HUNK was ecstaticly gloating as he made the final resounding snap, ending the long line of Ganados sisters.

**#13 – Fall**

He wore a lot of clothing - military green for the purpose of covering up, but to parasite-ridden females that wanted to see him fall on his ass and decapitate him it was open season.

**#14 - Fire **

_Fucking great_ – he cursed silently, _left with a goddamn incendiary grenade, no ammo left _and soon, there's that face off between him and the girls.

**#15 - Flexible **

After seeing how bendable the sisters were, he'd date a sexy Spanish woman if he made it out alive; at least those that didn't harbor any abhorrent parasites inside them that turned them to chainsaw wielding bitches.

**#16 - Flying **

It was such a beautiful sight; seeing the sisters disintegrate after several grenades made his heart leap to his throat.

**#17 - Food **

There was decayed food on the table inside the house, and that was fine with him, because where he was at, there was no time for eating and lots of time to kill those rampaging women.

**#18 - Foot **

The sisters ran really fast, were extremely tenacious and had a steady foothold even with dresses on; when HUNK tried to shoot them with his TMP he realized that it didn't do a damn thing to them, and he despised the parasites that made them superhuman.

**#19 - Grave **

They were down for the count and enough for him to give them a kick to send them to their graves.

**#20 - Green **

_How many green herbs were in this fucking village anyway,_ he silently raged while limping away from the bitches.

**#21 - Head **

_Just one more fucking Bella sister; just one more vulnerable neck to break, _he said to himself and crack! – he would have all the points racked up.

**#22 - Hollow **

He cursed silently as he took a shot at a barrel and found them empty; no ammo and the bitches are on his tail again.

**#23 - Honor **

There was definitely no respect between him and the Bella sisters as he threw a couple of grenades their way and watched them fall down.

**#24 - Hope **

If only there were decent women who would go after him with such fervor; although, to his disconcertment, in this line of work, it was with women with bandages on their heads who could barely speak without screaming for his blood.

**#25 - Light **

His evac chopper was coming, he could hear it over the ear-splitting apparatus the ganados women held.

**#26 - Lost **

"Goddamnit," he groaned from beneath his gas mask as he couldn't believe that he got stuck between a rock and a hard place; two sisters finding their way to him when there was no where to run!

**#27 - Metal **

The noise of metal grinding, the roar of saws pushing, and sharp blades going at top notch speed was enough to make him wince.

**#28 - New **

He wore a lot of clothing; military green for the purpose of covering up, but that didn't matter to the chainsaw wielding sisters as they came at him with such renewed endurance.

**#29 - Old **

It was getting old trying to run away from them; he thought it was about time to start breaking necks as he checked into his supplies to find a flash grenade.

**#30 - Peace **

Once and for all, HUNK would find a solitary place to hide out, and when he finally found it; it was on top of the barn which gave him ample time to throw grenades at the oncoming crowd of Ganados, including _them._

**#31 - Poison **

HUNK didn't even question the fact that in previous games, there were red herbs for poison; however, he was more than thankful for the combination of green and red to make his health up to par so he could run fast as the wind without limping from the sound of chainsaws.

**#32 - Pretty **

It was a relief to see that the Bella sisters were ugly as hell as he was such a sucker for women with lovely faces.

**#33 - Rain **

In all four stages, there was no such thing as rain from the sky, but his favorite stage of all was where the sisters hung out; it was the only area where he could actually break the big bosses or in this case - the female bosses' necks.

**#34 - Regret **

Their lives were over once they were injected with the drug; HUNK wonders if they even had a choice in the matter, knowing that they would never find time to regret.

**#35 - Roses **

HUNK was damn sure that their shit didn't smell like roses.

**#36 - Secret **

Having a code name with the alias of HUNK, one would make even the Ganados women believed he was possessed of a beautiful masculine visage; nevertheless, they were sure after him with chainsaws, knives and every possible bludgeoning weapon there was.

**#37 - Snakes **

He wondered why the hell was he not able to get a fucking egg, or a snake to get that egg in the first place, because holy Ganados on an ass spike – he needed one right away so he could kick the shit out of the Bella sisters.

**#38 - Snow **

Their dresses consisted of some kind of peasant top, a skirt that wasn't white as snow that definitely needed some cleaning, but fuck me all around, he cursed silently, - their eyes – it was soulless and out for blood.

**#39 - Solid **

He hit the ground with a solid thud, which decimated his health down to the red zone, and his last thoughts were wishes that his evac chopper would come as one Bella sister stood waiting for him to get up.

**#40 - Spring **

_Get your fucking feet moving, _he grumbled irritably, sounding like one of the Ganados, putting a spring into this step as the familiar winding noise came from a distance.

**#41 - Stable **

He saw it - the box that looked like a treasure chest, and if he could just get 25 in a row that would be super, plus throw in a couple of chain wielding twins to make this baby secure.

**#42 - Strange **

How strange that it was so quiet when he walked out of that barn; no Ganado was in sight, but as he turned around –there she was, along with her sister.

**#43 - Summer **

They asked him where he would like to go as the four stages was the set up before him, so sure that it was warm in the first stage, but was soon mistaken as he saw the Ganados women wearing long sleeved blouses and long skirts.

**#44 - Taboo **

_My oh my, _he grimaced inwardly as he stood there watching their resurrection, knowing for a fact that the leeches inside them were forbidden outside of this Spanish village.

**#45 - Ugly **

There was something to be said about the appalling sounds of screaming and nasty exploding bodies as he threw grenade after grenade, hoping that some of those corpses were _them._

**#46 - War **

It was a kind of sick combat between him and the girls alright, and he was actually looking forward to it.

**#47 - Water**

His throat was getting really parched and the damn gas mask he had on was too hot; however, there wasn't any time to get a drink of water when the girls screamed like cats in heat ready to take _his_ head off.

**#48 – Welcome**

Taking the risk was worth it; shooting them a couple times in the head as his welcome surprise with the TMP bought him time to do some severe neck breaking.

**#49 - Winter **

Where he was going, there wasn't going to be any winter sports, no goddamn snow to wear him down, and it was just as well as he searched for more grenades to give to the girls as a present for their tenacity

**#50 - Wood **

Their chainsaws could break many village doors in, except for metal, but the places where those doors were are in the barn and perhaps the door which led to the subversive area below the village.


End file.
